New beginning of happened about Friendship
by VampireLady92
Summary: Axel went to missing in few days ago but Organization member don't find him everywhere in the world. he has amnesia loss in memory he doesn't remember it. he is changed or stay same side before when he became friends with the teenage on Destiny Island? Roxas and Xion never joined Organization XIII because they're full human.
1. Start right now

The Organization member have twelves and two worker for being such outside of traveling, Round rooms in circles rooms for meeting each in every time because they are so dangerous than human.

But, they don't have an awaken in Keyblade yet when them have level of higher after the head of elderly Master Keyblade can chosen a different person for one day, the Elders can believe what his members have special powerful in Darkness what they become Nobody with element or gifts special for future to have wars to create a new Dark Keyblade Warriors in the beginning story.

The leader of the Superior ordered his members for getting ready to start fight in mission after they've been doing it for fun to destroy civilians live in the town every world to catching hearts… But, one members went into missing in few days ago before he was with his partner together working in the mission to the Realm of Darkness world where they keep working hard to destroy Heartless about escape to the world they need it… when the hugely Heartless Darkside punch about someone with blue haired guy but, another red spiked haired to push his partner away from the way… Darkside punch his head away from the roads to fall into the darkness drowning in longer than drowning. The blue haired guy shouted his partner's name in last time…

Two teenage walk to the ways about ready for fun with their friends to the tiny island front of the land of town, but they saw one lying on sand ground

She asked it "Is it that person from the world like she and I used?"

He shrugged it as answered it "Like something when we were young before, but maybe we'll ask that black coat."

They runs to the black coat person on the sand look unconscious with mess blood on his head, but they don't see face in shadow… he pulled his hood down as he has red spiked haired and tattoos tears upside-down on his eyes unders.

The black haired girl gasp in surprised as her hand cover on her mouth "Is that an adult man or bad guy?"

The blonde teenage look around at his friend "I don't know, but I think he is hurt so much. Look like he's from the world like you and Kairi have lost memory so much like he has amnesia loss. "

They look down at the red spiked haired guy unconscious…

review?


	2. Destiny Island

The red haired guy sitting on the sand and watch at the blue sky with many cloud look nice weather, but he about lying down after two teenage watch at him. He get sit up and surprised "Whoa! Don't do scream to me like that, Roxas, Xion!"

She giggled it as patting on his shoulder and look at him "Come on, Axel. You were acting like a zombie watch at the sky everyday."

He smirked it as crossed his arms around on his chest "Or maybe not you didn't recognize yourself for about some girl in your dreams??"

The red haired guy blushed darkly right now as shouted it "Come on! Don't pick on me,guys! I don't have a memory when I woke up in the hospital for six months ago! Sora and the other are waiting for you in another back, but Sora don't stop talking to me about some world I don't remember it. He's very childhisy to believe that story like Xion and Kairi before I came here. "

Xion nodded it "True. But, no one knows what happened from world when we were young about four years old after we don't really remember what happened at everything, but we remember our name and age."

Roxas shrugged it "Yup, like that happened. That's why someone have lost memory when someone fall down on the world from another world. Or maybe you are an alien?!" He pointed at the red haired guy fall down on the ground

Axel growled it "That's it! I have to catch you for your weakness to tickle!" He grinned in devilish after runs to catch Roxas and Xion escape with laughter hard "Don't run away from me!~ Axel will eat your body for tickle soon!!!~"

**Kingdom hearts.**

**_Destiny Island_**

Roxas and Sora talk about something from Kairi give list of notebook for find somewhere having food and tool they need it. The two boys going to find something in small island, but Roxas walk to another small island to talk his best friend Axel with Riku watch at the sunset for about play fight one to one battle

Axel nodded it as hold his two red frisbees with black edges, each adorned with a Bomb design, after he played with Roxas hold woods sword in the sand… Roxas lose it "Uh! 0 wins 56 lose"

Riku chuckled it "You have to try to get better for how be warriors like Axel grown-up."

Roxas shouted it "He didn't know about his age where he was in the hospital for weeks ago before he look like young 20 or maybe 18! "

The tall man crossed his arms and look down at them "I'm 26 years old, guys.. I remember my ages after the doctor checking my body has been something wrong, but I escaped from the hospital I hated it. "

Riku chuckled it "Right. Hey, Axel. Where is your black coat? You have something in the pocket, right?"

He raised his eyebrows and look at young sliverman "You mean that card has some language from my world? I told you many times I have to not remember that language when I was unconscious in my head has amnesia loss because you found me. But I don't know that card has my name "Axel Number VIII", maybe I'll be soldier or something like that before."

Roxas shrugged "Look like that before, but maybe we'll have adventurous like that to see every world be important to us where we can have live together."

The elders man smiled it as patting on two teenage's head "Okay, I trust you two. I will protect you and the other with my life. I promise."

Riku and Roxas grinned each at their brother Axel when they heard it from few teenage shouted for ready eating on the lunchtime "Go ahead. I'll eat later when I get home." He smirked it as waved

Sora eating his food about eggshell in bowl and drink milk "Hey, Roxas, Riku. How do you become close with Axel?"

Riku smirked it "Because he is cool guy as I become his friend turn into brother I'd never had it before. Maybe one day I'll be like him someday."

The blonde haired nodded it "Yeah! He's very mature than Riku, and calmed tones to talk to how he do it. He is really good at fight with us as we can fight getting better and better!"

The raver girl look at Kairi "Wow! He's very good man and sounds like soldier than we thought it was very nice. I'm glad we know about Axel in six months now… "

Kairi smiles softly as drink her tea in cup "Maybe you right. But… when he get his memory back after he will never come back again?" She frowned as look down

Roxas shake his head "No, you're wrong. He will stay with us for together he promised it."

Riku hiding anger and jealously, but spoke in calmed "Who care about family or friends search him, but no one find him in six months now because he became our family now. "

Sora scratch on his head "True. Maybe he is orphanage boy has lost all family after he became soldier, right??" He grinned in childhisy as look at them

Kairi chuckled it "Maybe he's right. Axel is our family to together for our travel plans!~"

Axel heard it from the other talking about himself as stand front of tree behind, smiled it 'They're really good teenage. But, I don't remember everything is happening when I woke up…'

**_The beginning of happened_****_Axel was about waking up as unfamiliar rooms he doesn't remember what happened to himself, look somewhere in the hospital room and look at the window open about beautiful island has town and front of the huge island sharing "Where I am….? Who I am…? Why do I not remember?" He hold his head and get stand up from the bed… he look at the mirrors about himself had spiked red haired and tattoos tears on his eyes unders, Amber eyes turn into green bright eyes right now_****_"huh? What's that…? T...that is me..? " He look confused as touch on his cheeks when the doctor opened the door_****_"Ah. You woke up, Mr Axel Number VIII." The doctor male look at him as hold the paperwork_****_He look around at him and raised in his eyebrows "Axel Number VIII? Is it that my name?"_****_"As I thought it you have amnesia loss because you have hard hit on your head. But you have only card look like some language I don't understand it and your name is Axel Number VIII on the name. You remember everything is happened?" He look at the red haired guy and write on the paperwork_****_"uh… I...I don't remember what happened… I... I think about this...was nothing… but… blue hair guy.. that's all…" he look down as remembered a bit about one memory of young boy with blank face he doesn't see it_****_"I think you don't get all memory back because you have amnesia loss in many memories. But you can try to remember to bring your memory where you find it when you get back to your homeworld. But, your body has something happened with you… you are really dead or something like that when I was checked your body has no heart… because your body is very cold treatment than I thought it. How do you are alive?" He look at the red haired guy surprised but he runs away from the rooms, he shouted it was too late he jump to the window broken as he get down on the ground from few level of upstairs_****_._****_._**

Axel glared it as watch at the nighttime as lying on another yard where he sitting on the rock "Aliens… I don't think it. Am I really dead like that? That is my real name Axel Number VIII? I really don't remember everything is happened to me… hm?" He saw some storms look bad terrible at the island front of another Island

"oh no! The ship and foods! I have to save it before them come back in late night!" Axel stand up and runs to the door opened, but saw some creature shadow with yellow eyes "What the hell?! Oh, gosh! Sora and Roxas is here now!" He saw two guy runs to fight with all creature but surprised about pop in light another Keyblade "Huh…?"

Darkside jump down on the island about something disappeared piece into the hole swallow it to fight Sora on the battle, Axel shouted it "Sora! Riku! Kairi! Roxas! Xion!! I'll find you in somewhere!! I promise!!!!" He feels he flew into the hole swallowing….


End file.
